The tender inclinations
by Vanja86
Summary: AU. Leroy Jethro Gibbs gets an unexpected visit from Kagome Higurashi who may be his illegitimate daughter or an agent from Y.C.S. with a nefarious and unknown mission. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>The NCIS Washington bureau was quiet and deserted in the afternoon as most agents were working cases in the field. Some however were typing furiously at their desks fighting with enormous amounts of paperwork instead of criminals. When Tony entered the place with a cleaned uniform in one hand Kate raised her head and accused, "You're late from your brake."<p>

"Sorry, I had to pick up stuff for Ducky from the dry cleaners" he shook the hanger to emphasize and smiled forcefully at her.

After he put the uniform away and took off his winter jacket Kate added "You're so lucky that Gibbs has vanished."

"It was work-related" he justified.

"The phone on your desk has been ringing off the hook. It's driving him crazy" she nodded her head towards the empty desk where Gibbs usually sat as she was simultaneously filling another report. After each finished case it took days to complete all the forms and papers. A task that Gibbs wholeheartedly hated and dumped at each and every occasion to his minions. DiNozzo as usual tried to drop his share of work on others taking longer brakes to drink coffee, eat, gossip and occasionally run an errand that took him out of the building.

"Well, _she_ is driving me crazy" Tony answered and sat down.

"She?"

He sighed wearily "Apparently, miss I-don't-like-tan-lines has found something she does like...Me!"

"And why is that a problem?" she slowly inquired not unlike a mother who asks a difficult but adorable 6 year old to explain why today he doesn't like a chocolate pudding.

"Well, let's just say that she's a lot more appealing from a distance" he illustrated with a hand "A geosynchronous distance."

"She didn't look so bad to me."

"It's not that. She's just not my type" Tony calmly elaborated.

"Really?" she asked incredulously "Female hard body who likes to take her clothes off's not your type?"

Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise "Huh, I guess not."

Kate smirked "Well, why don't you just tell her that, then?"

"I am."

"By not answering her calls?" she clarified.

"She'll get the message." he told her right before his telephone rang again.

"Apparently not." she teased, "Well, she'd better get the message soon, or you're gonna be getting one on a pink slip – Gibbs words, not mine."

"Oh, come on! He can't fire me for something I have no control over" he loudly defended.

At that a titter escaped from a young girl which she desperately tried to hide behind her book. It didn't help much because her shoulders shook persistently and rhythmically.

Tony sized the outsider up. She demurely sat next to boss' desk, reading. _Japanese? Chinese? Korean?_ Tony couldn't decide what was weirder: that she was reading some Asian characters or that she willingly located her seat next to Gibbs cubicle.

"Excuse me. Do you find that funny?" he asked using his theatrical nasty tone which only intensified the comical nature of the conversation.

Surprised that she was asked the question, she cocked her head to one side and nodded her head shyly in confirmation, smiling in hopes to diffuse his rather antagonistic mood.

"And who are you again?" Tony pursued.

Kate replied in her stead "Kagome has arrived around the same time when you were _supposed to_ come back from your brake" she looked at her hand clock "which was like an hour ago" she pinned him under her gaze "and she has been waiting for Gibbs since."

"And what do you need our boss for, Ka-go-me?" DiNozzo emphasized her name.

She stared at him for a moment deciding whether to answer straight or tease. She settled for both and succinctly supplied "Private. For Gibbs-san ears only."

She brought her book up to continue the reading when a stern voice reached them "What's for my ears only?"

Startled, Kagome jumped in her seat dropping the novel on her lap. When she was taking a hold of her nerves and organizing the response Gibbs looked at her face intensely trying to understand why it appeared familiar. If he had to venture a guess, he would say Japanese. Her skin color, black, lustrous hair and almond shaped eyes together with the book rather confirmed that, however her blue eyes and hour glass silhouette suggested that she also had some Caucasian ancestors. _Curious_. The recognition hovered on the fringe of his understanding, evading him, and that made him grumpy rapidly.

"Emm…." she nervously nibbled at her lip and fidgeted "There is no bet…." she stopped mid-sentence, hastily stood up, bowed deeply and restarted. "Good afternoon, Gibbs-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome, well, in American order Kagome Higurashi and I sort off am looking for Leroy Gibbs who was stationed in Okinawa in 1985. Are you, by any chance, him?"

"Why?"

"Emm… It's kind of private and I wouldn't want to discuss _this_ with a stranger so if you _please_ could either confirm or deny that I would be grateful" she looked at him pleadingly.

Meanwhile both Kate and Tony tried very hard to appear that they were _not_ listening while they hung on every word that was spoken between the two.

"Yes."

"Yes?" she brought her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

"Yes, I was" he impatiently repeated.

At that her face lit in happiness but she swallowed loudly and anxiously. "Can we go somewhere less crowded? I don't think the bullpen is an appropriate place for this conversation" she looked around, raising her eyebrow both in question and in challenge.

"What are you looking at DiNozzo? Get back to work" he barked before he led Kagome wordlessly to an unoccupied interrogation room.

"Am I in trouble, Gibbs-san?" she nervously laughed. He didn't join her so her lowly attempt at humor didn't diffuse the intense atmosphere but sharpened it even more. She tentatively sat down and pulled a thin folder from her bag which she subsequently passed to him. When he was scanning the photos Kagome explained. "In the pictures is my mom and, I believe, you. It's difficult to say because the quality is not that good… but if I'm correct you should know her by the name Yui Tanaka. You met in 1985 in Okinawa. Is that you? Am I right?"

"What is it all about?"

"The answer will be different whether it's you or not."

He nodded in confirmation. After a moment Kagome realized it was all the answer she'll get. However much she wanted to delay the inevitable revelation she couldn't stall more so she shot rapidly "I'm your daughter!"

Gibbs eyes opened in shock. He wasn't expecting _that_. After he schooled his expression he leaned toward her, squinting. "Is that so?"

Kagome tensed at his hostile tone "That's what mom said couple of years ago. She explained it pretty straightforwardly. You had a very intense, winter affair but it ended quickly after you were send somewhere else. Mom didn't know she was pregnant with me when you said your goodbyes. Well, after she found out, she didn't know how to contact you so she entered an arranged marriage and I was raised by a different father. But, you know, I was curious, so when this summer I realized I'll be in USA I decided to find you, and you know… see… how my biological father, I mean you, look like."

Gibbs undivided attention was focused on her face trying to gauge whether she was lying or not. He attempted to find any familiar features. Truthfully, he couldn't see himself in her however he did remember his illicit, intense and short romance with Yui, so it could be true.

After Gibbs stared at her for couple of minutes, Kagome squirmed in the seat "You know what? Think about it a little and when you decide whether you'd like to know me, give me a call" she searched for a piece of paper and a pen in her bag and after she found it she noted the number. "I'll be available under this number for three months. After that I'm going back to Japan and I won't be using it anymore so you'll have to make a decision by then." She took the dossier and put it in the bag again. She stood up, bowed again "It was nice to meet you, Gibbs-san. I'll let myself out."

Gibbs hastily roused "Wait. Kagome. I want to do a paternity test, first."

"Like a DNA test?

"Yes"

She grimaced and rubbed her brow in concentration "I'm not allowed to do any DNA test without Y.C.S. authorization. I'll have to talk with my superior and ask. Is there any chance it could by done in our labs?" at his facial expression she sighed "thought so. OK, I'll try to convince him to agree to it however…" she lifted a finger to emphasize"…I can't promise anything." She turned around but before she left she added "I'll have the answer in three days. If you'll be still interested, call me." At this she left the room and went toward the elevator.

Gibbs stared after her thoughtfully. _A daughter? A daughter who is involved with Y.C.S – the most secret organization on the planet._ He turned rapidly toward his desk and snarled "DiNozzo, find everything about Kagome Higurashi, born probably in fall 1986 in Japan."

"Yes, boss" Tony replied while Gibbs left the building.

_The game is on. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>English is my second language so feel free to point any and all spelling, grammar mistakes etc.

I took some liberties with dates in InuYasha as keeping the original ones would make Kagome way to old to my liking.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>The team was standing in front of the plasma screen bickering when Gibbs maneuvered himself around them to get to his computer. Although his movements were energetic he eased into the space efficiently asking "We got Humpty-Dumpty back together?"<p>

"Most of him" Kate replied.

Not wanting to be outdone by a teammate, Tony helpfully elaborated "Melon and left leg are still outstanding" and peeked covertly at Kate gauging her reaction.

"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs teasingly changed the topic.

Tony falsely smiled and answered "Just the rose on Kate's butt." Kate crossed her arms and looked at him unimpressed.

"It's not a rose" Gibbs melodically corrected.

At that the team looked between the boss and Kate awaiting with impatience her response. DiNozzo smugly licked his lips silently daring her to comment.

Looking around in hope of getting some support from Abby she was severely disappointed by her half-smile which pushed her to let out a disbelieving snort. "He doesn't know. He is lying just like he did about the digitalis." Seeing her team's unconvinced expressions she gave up and turned around towards Gibbs. "Okay, tell them" she ordered.

Still with his back turned he smiled amusedly under his nose when his eyesight fell on a scrap of paper filled with not so random digits. His good moon instantly evaporated and Kate prompting went unanswered.

The phone call to Kagome Higurashi was long overdue. His team combed numerous databases, websites and sources to compile a file on her however even though they had access to many restricted tools they couldn't find much. What they managed to find was sketchy and mostly disturbing. _Suspicious._ Gibbs expected to find an immaculately constructed and pristine past. What he had got instead was a two year long gap in school attendance that was explained by impossible, often deadly and incurable diseases that Kagome was supposed to suffer in that period. The only problem was that there was no hospital records to support these ridiculous claims.

The disappearances ended as suddenly as they started concluding in one authentic and confirmed, lengthy hospital stay and rehabilitation combined with an extensive school work that resulted in a very weak diploma that wouldn't allow Kagome to go to any reputable collage in Japan or USA but somehow allowed her to land a job in Y.C.S. _Suspicious._

Keeping all that in mind Gibbs couldn't deny that he wanted to know if what she said to him was true. If there was a chance, a slim chance, that she was his daughter, he wanted to confirm it as soon as possible.

Gibbs dialed the number and impatiently waited as each tone went unanswered "Moshi moshi, Higurashi Kagome" a sleepy voice announced followed by a very audible yawn.

"Gibbs here. I'd like to have the test tomorrow."

Another yawn and a silent curse later he heard "you couldn't call in the morning like a normal person, right?" she grumbled. "Never mind. I'd love to but as I said earlier it's not that simple." Hearing an inhale she quickly added "Wait. Don't interrupt before I'm finished. My supervisor agreed to the paternity test as long as your lab will follow several conditions."

"What conditions?"

"The test will be done in the presence of Y.C.S. tech lab specialist who will make sure that my sample and results will be destroyed immediately after the testing. Your boss must agree to the presence of a third party which will have a full access to your lab equipment for the duration of my test to ensure that no one is breaking this rule. In general, as long as everything will be destroyed in the end, my supervisor doesn't see a problem."

"Abby can do this for you."

"No. Don't trust her. It has to be our man, woman, whatever. That's all we are asking but… of course it means that the testing must be officially requested and not a favor from a lab specialist" she concluded and after a silent moment added innocently "I wonder how you'll explain to your boss you want to use tax payers' money on a private paternity test."

"I'll manage. Come with your lab technician tomorrow at 3pm." Gibbs rudely disconnected.

At the hollow sound of ended call Kagome looked at her phone incredulously and shook her head. _Wow. This starts to look very familiar. Maybe Sesshomaru and Gibbs should check whether they are not related instead. _She darkly mussed while she was making a call to inform Sakura-san that in less than 15 hours they were expected in NCIS lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Thank you for the first reviews.

This chapter takes place after the episode 112 (season 1 episode 12)

As always reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>The day after solving the Humpty-Dumpty case was tedious and filled again with a lot of mandatory paperwork that no one wanted to deal with however for once the team didn't complain when DiNozzo evaded his share of work. Instead they internally cheered as he was hunting for the next incident to solve. From the moment Gibbs stepped in this morning he has been on edge so the team hoped that a distraction would divert his ire. A busy boss was a happy one.<p>

DiNozzo wholeheartedly agreed so he enthusiastically perused a database in search of the holy grail of team Gibbs. Unfortunately, his progress was disrupted when he abruptly elongated on his seat mimicking a giraffe. After he garnered a better view, he whistled loudly "Look at that beauty. I'm certain that she is lost and in _a desperate_ need of assistance."

"I didn't think that sexy teacher type was your thing, Tony" Kate commented.

"Yes, the bun and glasses are promising but look at these _legs_, man" he ogled with a dreamy smile. It deepened when he realized that the object of his admiration was accompanied by a familiar silhouette who was fretfully turning around. Kagome ceased her nervous movements when she spotted Kate and her face lit in recognition. She purposefully marched towards them and after her trailed her companion.

"Good afternoon, agents, Kate and…. Erm…" she rubbed her creased brow.

"Tony"

"Tony" she parroted. "Have you seen Gibbs-san today?"

"He was here… somewhere… earlier" he supplied as he was turning about to confirm boss' location or in this instance a lack of thereof.

She pouted nonplussed. "Great. First he wakes me up at 1 am and then he forgets. Just my luck."

Tony leered "What _hanky panky_ did the boss do with you Ka-go-me?"

"Ewww…. That's just….." she tried to find a fitting word "….just disgusting."

"What is?" a voice arrived from behind her.

Kagome turned and reluctantly explained "He suggested" she waved at Tony "an intimate sexual relationship between us. Well, that's just… you know… not a nice picture."

Gibbs clenched his jaw and glared murderously at DiNozzo who at that moment felt an unquestionable need to preserve his life at took a step back.

The atmosphere was diffused by Kagome's unexpected jump. "Where're my manners? I'd like to introduce Yamada Sakura-san" she indicated with an open palm "and this is Leroy Gibbs-san" she gently smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gibbs-san" Sakura initiated a firm handshake and politely inquired "So where is the lab that I'll be working in?"

"Come" Gibbs ordered and started to lead them away – a trusty coffee cup in one hand.

Thankfully, the journey to the lab was a short one as Kagome's nervousness prompted her to fiddle with her fingers' joints. She was certain that continuing it could damage them beyond repair as they were unusually fragile and tender.

"Hey Abbs"

"Hey Gibbs. What brings you to my kingdom?"

"People you're gonna give access to the lab today" Abby cheerful attitude instantly evaporated as she finally met the usurpers who are invading her country. Unfortunately, the director clearly explained the form and scope of expected cooperation and she couldn't defy his orders. _I don't have to be happy about it, though. _So she behaved like a spoiled brat that had to obey unpleasant commands. She stared daggers at the intruders and acted rough whenever she dared, and she dared plenty. She was as nasty during the introduction as during the checking, scanning and setting the necessary equipment. The worst part was that she wasn't informed about the reason for outside presence.

"What kind of a test am I performing? Judging by your preparations I would say a DNA test"

When Gibbs chose to stay silent and Sakura looked at Kagome for support, Abby realized that to get any information, she had to ask the one, who appeared to be the weakest link. Indeed, at that point, Kagome was walking in circles and nibbling at her lip. Because she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings she was greatly startled when she was stopped by expectant Abby.

"Yes?" she weakly ventured.

"What test are we doing today?"

Kagome looked down and after a while to Gibbs for help. The only reaction she had got was another sip of his coffee. _Off course – thrown to the wolves alone, again. _"A paternity test."

"Whose?"

"Mine" Gibbs interjected.

Abby crossed her brows "Yours?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. Abby looked disbelievingly between Gibbs and Kagome "And you're his daughter?"

"There's that possibility" Kagome confirmed in a calm voice although she felt anything but calm.

The revelation rooted Abby to the spot. _Wow. Gibbs might have a daughter._ She shook off the daze and enthusiastically shouted "What are we waiting for!" Grabbing the swab she cheerfully ordered "say aaa."

After she collected Kagome's sample she went to do the same with Gibbs. He firmly declined arguing that she already possessed his DNA information.

"Yes and no" she corrected "for the duration of the test the computer must be disconnected from the external databases so I won't be able to pull the information. I must do it the old fashion way." She teasingly smiled and waved the swab in front of his face "Aaaa". Gibbs sighed exasperatedly but allowed her to take the sample. After that he run out of liquid patience and left the lab, presumably in search of coffee.

Kagome observed the whole exchange with fascination. Until then she was afraid of this acerbic, tough and pragmatic person but apparently he also had a softer side. She smiled under her nose hoping that he could extend it to a new person. _Shouldn't worry about that before the results_, she chided.

After Kagome tried and failed to occupy herself with a book that she brought explicitly for this purpose, she randomly asked questions about the lab and the procedures to divert her attention. She couldn't deny that waiting was the most difficult part of the process. Deciding to come here was easy, approaching Gibbs required courage but she never lacked that however waiting required patience which she didn't have. Unbeknownst to her a similar flaw tortured Gibbs at the same moment.

Both specialists happily participated in Q&A session providing simplified explanations. Even though Abby's attitude initially was very hostile it changed after the revelation transforming her into helpful, curious and kind companion. Kagome was grateful for their support and that she was kept busy so she wasn't expecting the ping when it came. At the short but loud sound Abby energetically approached the computer and looked at the comparison chart.

She squinted her eyes and smiled gleefully, turning around to face Kagome "There is a 99.99% that Leroy Gibbs is your father."

With eyes wide opened Kagome looked at Sakura for the confirmation. "The test is positive. Gibbs-san is your _father_. Biologically speaking."

Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding up "who is going to inform Gibbs-san?"

Abby raised her hand and vigorously waived "Me, me. _Please_."

Kagome agreed. _It'll be better if it comes from someone he trusts._ She distanced herself to give Abby some privacy. She didn't hear what was being said but she was heartened by the happy voice.

When all was clear and done, Sakura destroyed Kagome's genetic profile and sample thanking profoundly Abby for the hospitality.

_I've got my confirmation but what now? I didn't plan that far ahead. _Kagome wondered when she almost collided with rushing Gibbs.

Father and daughter stood immovably looking into each others' faces. Not sure what to do next Kagome fidgeted nervously collecting her courage. Shrugging her insecurities she firmly grabbed his elbow turning him towards the exit "I've herd you like coffee."

He looked at Abby who shook her head in negation. "Who told you that?"

"The smell. Only someone who likes coffee can drink something so strong. Can you recommend any place?" She mentally crossed her fingers hoping he will agree to a session of highly awkward chit-chat. He wordlessly lead her away but he was stopped when Kagome turned towards the lab "Sakura-san, give me a call when you return safely to the headquarters and pass a message to Shippo that I'm in a café with my father, please. I don't want him to worry."

"The call sure but Shippo, I don't know. Is it wise?"

"Don't worry. I discussed this with him, earlier."

"Oh. In that case. OK. Bye, have fun" she waved at them as they left the floor.

Gibbs had a new question: who the heck was Shippo and does he need to have a serious conversation with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Because 2 people asked: Y.C.S. was created for this fanfic and it will be explained much later in the story.

As always reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>Even though it was a warm and sunny winter* day, Kagome didn't enjoy her stroll in the city very much. The area was loud, polluted and dangerous. Most of the buildings she passed were either worn out or abandoned. There was sadness, desperation and hopelessness in the air. It was the exact opposite of her preferred environment – fresh, green, alive and happy. Kagome – ever the optimist – basked in the sunshine allowing it to warm the skin and relax the muscles. The spreading heat lifted her spirit and charged her for the nearing confrontation with Gunnery Sergeant Thomas who she knows under the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<p>

* * *

><p>While working undercover in the recruitment bureau Kate main responsibility was providing candidates' profiles so it wasn't surprising that she didn't pay much attention to the outside pavement. During the day many pedestrians, singles, couples and groups walked in front of the window passing them by without a second glance. The pair that just strolled inside wasn't much different except that a pretty, young girl with a happy, laughing boy rarely sought a military enlistment. It was an unexpected sight. More so because one of the visitors was familiar to Kate – it was Kagome.<p>

She was assisted by a gentlemanly boy – _man_ – Kate corrected – who first held the door and then seated her in front of the sergeant. Kagome put her purse on the next chair, untied her shawl and opened the jacket as if preparing for a longer conversation.

The man who accompanied her located himself behind, relaxing his stance. His open, merry face combined with youthful freckles and long, disheveled hair created an innocent image that made him look younger.

Gibbs measured them up. "What brings you here, miss…." he paused.

_If that's how you want to play this game I'll oblige. _"Kagome. I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here, _Mr. Thomas_" she meaningfully looked at him.

"Is it curiosity that brought you here?"

"You could say that. I heard about poor Mr. Alvarez who was killed… shoot in the same, exact chair you're sitting on a couple of days ago. A dreadful thing. I wanted to meet the brave person who volunteered to take his place. If I can ask" she leaned in his direction "What made you do that?"

"I believe I'm the best man for the job."

The young man lowered down and whispered something in Kagome's ear so silently Gibbs couldn't discern the message but he could see her reaction. She turned around, angling her head questioningly. The man shrugged his arms so she turned and tilted toward the right side of the desk, peeking down at the rim of the discarded bullet – proof vest. "A dangerous one" she noted in a flat tone.

"An important one" he corrected with steel in his voice.

"I see" Kagome slowly responded and stayed silent.

Gibbs couldn't comment on her appearance without risking blowing his cover so he opted to observing both of them, Kagome and the smiling, _male_ companion. Who although appeared to be relaxed and casual, maintained a perfect awareness of his surrounding. His feet were apart, grounding him and providing a good stance in case of a fight. _A military past? _It certainly looked like it.

When Kagome arrived to a decision she stood up, collected her things and announced "I wish you a good hunting gunnery sergeant Thomas. I heard that seeking ones quarry, _Ups_" she theatrically covered her mouth "I meant recruits, can be challenging." A snort escaped Kagome's companion mouth.

"Nothing I can't handle" he smirked.

"I certainly hope so, for your family sake, gunnery sergeant. I bet they are worried sick. I would" she finished right before she left the building.

It was interesting to note that Kagome was observant enough to realize that he was running an operation and smart enough not to blow his cover. Gibbs' eyebrows got closer in deep concentration. _Where, but more importantly, __why__ did she learn that_? He mused while he observed the receding pair that was having a heated conversation. The boy shook his head furiously in negation while Kagome gesticulated widely trying to emphasize her point.

Gibbs committed the question to the memory and focused again at task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>This happens in the middle of episode 113.

*I'm not familiar with climate in the Washington so I'm not certain if it's winter there in the episode 113 however I've never seen them wearing thicker clothes than a woolen turtleneck with a coat so I assumed that's how winter looks like. If I'm wrong about the season, correct me, please.

As always reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on pins and needles since her difficult and layered conversation with Gibbs. During the day she replayed the double meaning words in her head many times and although she understood his reasons perfectly well, being accused of a hero complex herself many times before, she couldn't help she was worried sick.<p>

Shippo knowing he all to well, tried to keep her busy and distracted and to an extent it helped. It didn't hurt either that she came to Washington with a purpose that required a ton of work on her part, so there was plenty to do. Currently, she was trying to focus on a three hundred years old scroll depicting very complex wards, that were so strong, they almost created another dimension, although they rather divided what was visible from what was hidden. A very useful tool, if she could understand and replicate it. She growled in frustration focusing on the news that run in the background. _Nothing yet. _

She stood up from the desk, gingerly placing the paper in an lacquered, delicately ornamented box that was littered with tiny spells which purpose was to preserve the contents from the effects of time. Indeed, the magic was the only reason why she could read the ancient and extremely rare text in her own home instead of modern lab that controlled the humidity, temperature and light. If a professional would look at the condition of the paper to assess its age, he or shy would not give it more than few years. The paper was creamy, the black ink luminous and the fibbers were still strong and perfectly connected.

She stood up and walked into a kitchen to grab a glass of water, to sooth her fried nerves. Eating and drinking always calmed her. It was a sign that the battle has ended and she and her companions could unwind in the warm aura of the fire, filling their stomachs with hearty food and washing it down with fragrant tea and betimes something stronger. Most often when visiting Miroku's teacher. She smiled remembering the amount of cleaning they had to do when sleeping at that shrine. _Cleaning would be good._ She looked around in search of a cloth but was distracted from her goal when she heard the buzzing sound. She trotted to the room, throwing herself at the desk and grabbing the cell. Without looking at the screen she pushed the green button.

"Kagome speaking" she fired breathlessly.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" she smiled from ear to ear at the greeting, hearing the grumpy, male voice that couldn't be lovelier.

"Good, good…" she answered distractedly "how was…?"

"We got the bastard" he announced matter of factly.

"And you? Are you…" _injured, hurt _"OK?" she uttered in a small voice.

"Fine" he answered dismissively, treating the whole danger as an afterthought.

"That's great!" Kagome grinned happily.

"You hungry?" he shoot unexpectedly.

"Depends" she teased "You inviting?"

"I think I just did" he confirmed.

Shaking her head in incredulity she carefree agreed "I could eat."

After that their conversation went into the mundane details so that Kagome could go out and meet her father to celebrate his victory in an world-old custom of consuming food.

* * *

><p>The team was slowly cleaning their desks and preparing to leave when a ping of an elevator drew their collective attention as it was highly unusual that anyone would come to the office after 8 pm. When the door opened, a tiny, cheerful silhouette emerged skipping to the rhythm of barely audible humming.<p>

"Hi guys!" she waved at them energetically.

"Hello Kagome" DiNozzo greeted turning on his famous charm "what made you so smiley, this lovely evening?"

"You did" she unabashedly answered but seeing his surprised expression and a hint of suspicion when the wheels in his head started to turn, trying to understand why her attitude towards him changed, she elaborated "not you - you. But you as a team" she waved widely encompassing each and every one of them. "I've heard you caught a bad guy so congratulations are in order." She started to rummage through her enormous bag in search of the sweets she brought them oblivious to the drop in the mood that transformed DiNozzo flabbergasted expression into a serious one.

She opened the box and first offered to Kate but it was rejected. Only then she realized that in the last few second something has changed but unfortunately she did not know them well enough to pinpoint the source quickly. She looked from one face to another for explanation. Ultimately, everyone looked at DiNozzo as it was his decision to made.

"I shot him. He is dead" Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed in uneasiness. "I'm _so _sorry. I didn't know" she dropped her hands that held the box almost tempted to hid them behind her back. "It's a shame a man died but I'm grateful all the same." She took his hand and squeezed "you saved Gibbs-san from this lunatic. That I will never forget." she loosened her hold allowing their hands to separate.

"What is it for you?" he narrowed his eyes, allowing his anger and disappointment to leak in the form of ruthless voice which reminded her that she was an outsider to the group.

"I…" she started looking around their faces, to gauge their expressions. They were oddly open, expectant, eager and hungry for an answer to the question that until now no one was ready to ask. In that moment she realized that no one knew who she was. Her cheerful mood evaporated and she lifelessly deflected "It's not my place."

"What's not your place?" a question was shoot behind her back.

Kagome twirled on her heel, turning around, only to be confronted with a curious glint in Gibbs eyes.

"Nothing!" she negated in a high-pitched voice "absolutely nothing" she nervously laughed, grabbing him at the elbow "are we going?"

He did not answer but went to his chair for the jacket that hung on the back. He deftly put it on turning towards Kagome and placing his hand between her shoulder blades, he nudge her lightly to go forward. She took couple of steps but suddenly turned around. She dashed towards the group. "I want you to have it anyway" she pushed the box into DiNozzo hands and run after Gibbs who was already waiting in the elevator holding the door and looking at her antics with head cocked to one side as if asking, what was that about? Whatever was the answer, no one heard because the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched throughout the whole meal as Kagome pushed her food around, not eating much. She was oddly subdued, offering short comments and bland smiles whenever it was expected of her to do so. The fire that he has observed in her was diminished, absent, non-existent. And yet this afternoon when she strolled into the office to covertly berate him for forgetting about her, she was full of life and energy that was barely contained. He wondered what happened before then and now to change her so significantly and hoped there was something he could do to make it better. Having enough of her empty smiles and fake sounds he firmly asked "Kagome, is everything ok?"<p>

"Huh…" she looked from the plate that sported lazy flourishes painted on the yellow mash, her eyes focusing on him for the first time "Ok, fine, just peachy" she assured, stabbing a piece of meat onto her fork and swallowing it. Her expression did not indicate that she enjoyed it. If he had to venture a guess, he would say it tasted like cardboard. He took another sip of his coffee and waited. He was nothing if not patient and he had years under his belt when it came to interrogation. He sat in silence intensely observing.

She finally did not withstand the scrutiny "What?"

Gibbs looked at her meaningfully and took another sip.

"Fine." she spat and put of the cutlery into their proper places, methodically straightening the wrinkles on the tablecloth giving herself the time to think. Not that she needed more. She has been thinking about it from the moment they have left the NCIS building. She took one hand into another, holding them in a tight grip as if in fear they will move on their own accord. Avoiding his gaze she started in a flat tone "Your team doesn't know." He looked puzzled at this statement so she continued "about me, about you, about us." She tightened her grip, turning her knuckles white as she furiously blinked, trying to disperse the tears that threatened to escape.

His eyes widened. "Kagome, look at me" he started softly trying to garner her full attention. When she refused to comply he sat next to her in the booth, hip to hip, side to side. Lightly touching he took her hand into his own and went into an explanation. It wasn't easy because he did not have to explain himself in a long time. He forgot what a pain in the ass that was. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just a little bit lost how to tell them and a little bit possessive. I'm a selfish bastard. I don't want to share you so soon."

Kagome's face somewhat lit "so it is not because of me?"

"Off course not, sweetheart." he vehemently denied and encircled her shoulders, squeezing her tightly into a half-hug. The tension slowly seeped out of her muscles as she allowed him to hold her. Breathing deeply for courage she hesitantly asked "so…. can I call you dad?"

Feeling that he stiffened at the d-word she back-pedalled in panic "Forget I 've asked. I don't have to call you that. Gibbs is just fine." She peeked at his face from below and was greeted by a very soft expression followed by a gentle permission "I like that."

"Ok, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hello guys. I apologize for the long absence but you know how it is… new job, new city, new people and obsessions and 6 months have passed. I would like to thank you all for the support and reviews despise the long inactivity. Truly, the reviews were the only reason why I have returned so quickly to this story. Thank you for your continued support and as always reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>Kagome uncomfortably stared at the open door, her feet rooted to the ground despise Gibbs gentle push between her shoulder blades. She looked into the looming doorway, it's depths hiding completely unassuming but still menacing antechamber. There was nothing exceptional about it. Its walls were lined with dark if warn out panelling that, as you looked up, smoothly gave way to white paint.<p>

Her eyes darted around, skimming through the interior that enticed and repelled her at the same time while Gibbs carefully studied her half turned posture for any hints or suggestions to the origins of her atypical reluctance.

Kagome lifted her head looking into his clear blue eyes, so similar to her own, once again being reminded of the reason why she was standing in front of this unfamiliar house.

"D-Dad" she started, nipping at her lip "when I asked what you're doing except working, I didn't plan to invite myself into your home. Are you sure?"

A ghost of an encouraging smile flashed on his face as he nodded towards the entrance before walking inside in a confident stride, clearly expecting her to follow.

Left alone in the cold, she quickly chased after him loudly announcing after crossing the threshold "Ojama shimasu" and shutting the door behind. The sound of a closing lock adding some finality to the simple action.

Taking off the boots, she followed in a more steady gait, peeking behind every jamb, looking with unbidden curiosity that was eating at her. If you could learn a lot about any person by perusing their bookcase or DVD collection or MP3 player list, you could certainly know as much if not more when observing said human surroundings. Kagome's brows came closer as she attentively reviewed the rooms, noting the clutter and starkness, the ancient and neglected furniture, the lack of any warmness and comfort. The place wasn't as much dirty as forgotten by time, most of the items only found in garage sales or in the basements of back alley pawnshops.

She dropped her vibrant yellow coat on the faded navy green and brown armchair. The colours terribly clashing and for the first time she had doubts if selfishly looking for her biological father was such a good idea. Even though she spent some weeks with him already, she did not know anything about him, about this house and its significance. He was a stranger to her still.

In a somber mood she went after the faint noise, hoping that she will be able to give convincing enough excuse to extricate herself from the awkward situation. She pushed simple door entering a different section of the house. Gasping in surprise she looked down at the wooden frame of a hull, the beautifully crafted poles resembling the ribs that encapsulate vital organs, giving stability while protecting from harm.

Descending the stairs made from rough planks, one by one, she gave herself the time to absorb the view. She sat cross legged on the step before the last one and admired amazedly the masculine nature of the room. Once again Gibbs was a lesson in contradictions, care and precision, focus and dedication, mechanical moves and creation.

He turned her way, a sheet of sandpaper in one hand "Wanna try?

Kagome wiggled the fingers at her feet that were clothed only in black socks and pointedly looked at the concrete floor "I'll have to pass." her face a little bit long.

Seemingly returning to the task at hand he went to the other end of the basement but returned dropping an old pair of mountain shoes in front of her. She slipped them in without question, disarmed by his pragmatism. Giggling at the peculiar sight, the footwear being probably at least 5 sizes too big, she scraped to Gibbs' side where he trusted the tools into her hands and demonstrated what to do first by covering her hands with his own and leading her.

When he was confident enough that she knew what she was doing he let go and went to the other corner crafting a more complicated part and so they worked together, on one side in comfortable silence and on the other accompanied by faint humming and occasional tapping.

As Kagome continued she become so engrossed in the task she failed to notice the feel of rightness that surrounded them as well as her father content expression.

* * *

><p>The time passed quickly and comfortably until Kagome abruptly straightened up dropping the tools in front of her. Ignoring Gibbs who tensed taking his cue from her, she turned her head around with eyes closed as if looking for barely distinguishable sound. Slipping the oversized shoes off, her features solidified into a mask while her eyes glinted dangerously. Ordering her father to stay she deftly leaped over the stairs, body bended low and her footwork dynamic and sure.<p>

Gibbs chased after her, disoriented, his heart racing at the prospect of any danger that could happen to his daughter, again. His protective, father mode fully turn on.

When he entered the ground floor, he spotted Kagome diving for her coat, in such a way, as to avoid windows while having objects that could be used as a barrier between her and any open space. It wasn't professional military technique but the training was there and again he memorized it to investigate later.

Fishing up from the pocket her buzzing phone, she fired "Someone is after me." Gibbs' head whipped in her direction at the matter of factly statement, paying clear attention to the conversation.

She cringed at the loud shriek and explained "I can feel them nearing, two, no three signatures" she quickly corrected "from the north-west. They're moving fast. I have five minutes, tops."

Whatever was being said, she relaxed significantly, her shoulders dropping while she strolled to the nearest window, peering outside. "What has happened that you can't wait two hours to meet me?" she asked irritated. Gibbs lowered his arms and put the safety on, the possibility of violence going away.

Kagome listened carefully to the person at the other end of the phone, her face becoming more grave with each passing moment. "Taro-kun?" she asked in a heart-broken voice. "Shit." Disconnecting she frantically looked around, putting her coat on.

Gibbs stopped her panicky progress by grabbing both of her shoulders and forcing her to focus on him. Her gaze sharpened and she really saw him for the first time since dashing from the basement.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked in a calming voice

"It's Taro-kun. I can't explain." she untangled herself from his grip "I don't have time" she exclaimed before racing outside, the front door forcefully hitting the wall when she opened it with one decisive move. Jumping down from the porch, she run to the main street. Following after her Gibbs saw a sturdy, non-descriptive SUV parking next to her, the tires screeching at the violent stop and two men jumping out before the vehicle fully stopped.

"Kagome-neechan!" they shouted together. They were very similar to each other, the paramilitary uniforms making it even more challenging to distinguish them. The one with iroquois led Kagome into the car efficiently packing her in.

As they were driving away Kagome rolled down the window and shouted "Don't worry! I'll be fine."

Gibbs' shoulders tensed at it because from his experience only people who knew they are going to face danger are giving reassurances. Before he could demand explanation she disappeared behind the tinted glass accompanied by the screeching sound and billowing dust. The burnt rubber the only proof they were here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy. **As always reviews are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>Gibbs gritted his teeth in frustration, closing the brown notepad with one jerky move. <em>Another one was a bust.<em> Canvassing was often times a tedious, ungrateful task that yielded little results and satisfaction but looking for one's daughter that disappeared days ago, did not pick up her phone or call back and never shared her address was torturous. The only good thing in all this mess was the fact that he was quite confident that until recently she lived close to the area, still remembering the hilarious story of how she went to the shop on the corner, the same one that was behind him, in her homey clothes and slippers failing to realize until she was back why people were looking strangely at her.

Narrowing eyes and pursing lips, he attacked next building, braced for another excruciating hour of investigative questions.

* * *

><p>Walking to another block, the sun closing to the horizon, inviting its sisters – the moon to the sky, Gibbs massaged his stiff muscles, turning head to the sides and kneading the painful tendons.<p>

Tired but determined, he donned his professional mask, entering another lobby, this one more posh that the previous ones, the exquisite marble, adoring the hall. Walking to the concierge, he flashed his badge before unfolding Kagome's printed picture.

A glint of recognition flared in the porter's eyes as he glanced over the paper. _Bingo._ Less than 2 minutes later he had everything he needed, except maybe a key, but there were limits to how much he could achieve only with his persuasive skill and without a warrant and yet a nervous hunch nagged at him, pointing out that this was _way too easy. _There must be a catch.

Pacing back and forth in the elevator, he stopped at the ping signaling the halt right before the doors opened and he rushed outside, walking the unassuming corridor to the correct number. 705. _Right_. Standing uninvited and unexpected, with his heart racing, he pressed the doorbell…

Nothing, so he pressed again…

…and nothing.

Disappointed, he sagged, leaning on the wall and then his ears caught a muffled clutter and possibly a string of curses too obscured to know for sure but never an angry tone and uncouth mouth pleased him more. Letting out a huge breath, he straightened up.

As the locks turned and clicked, he heard through the wood a vexed comment "I told you Shippo, you should go home, to you wife and kids." Right before she opened the door taking a step backwards as her stomach sank. "You are not Shippo." She made the redundant statement.

"No, I'm not." The shine in his eyes quickly transforming into a thunderous expression as he catalogued each and every bruise visible to the eye, yellow, green, purple – you name it, she had it. He did not miss her stiff posture or the way she held her sides, how shallow her breaths were.

Kagome shuffled on her feet, fidgeting and playing with her locks, as he assessed her condition but then her face hardened in resentment and she lifted her chin in defiance, daring him to comment.

"You did not call." He accused.

Flinching, she stepped aside, making room for him to enter. "Ah… I lost my phone, or maybe it got destroyed? Probably destroyed." She nodded rubbing her forehead "Yeah… Sorry Dad, I didn't want to make you worried."

"Worried?!" he spluttered "I was calling you for 5 days and you did not pick up! What did you think I'd expect or fear?!" his voice steadily rose until he shouted, his hands tightened into fists, as he trembled, trying to hold himself back even though all he wanted to do was grabbing her arms and shaking some sense into her.

"I said I'm sorry" she yelled back, her lips quivering as she bit the lower one in an attempt to stop the tears. Rubbing at her eyes, she smeared the salty drops as she sobbed pitifully.

His anger disarmed by the distressing display, he engulfed her in a fatherly hug, transferring all the love he could in this one simple but priceless moment.

Sniffling, Kagome held him back before groaning in pain as he squeezed too hard. Instantly released, she bended lightly massaging one of the sore ribs before she straightened up and announced in a resigned voice. "Karma is a bitch. Just as I managed to get rid of one mother hen, you came in."

Uncomfortable but at the same time reluctant to leave, he glanced around, avoiding eye – contact.

Gasping, she felt her cheeks burning "Sorry, Dad. I didn't want to be rude. It's just late and I'm in pain and I wanted to go to sleep and rest…" she rambled.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" he joked.

"Dad! I'm an adult." she shrilled in indignation but seeing his disappointment, she offered "But a goodnight story wouldn't be amiss."

"What kind of story?" he said in a low voice as his gaze softened.

"Where good guys win, off course."

Stroking her battered jaw, he cautiously asked tiptoeing around what he really wanted to know "Did the good guys win this time?"

Taking his hand in her own, she shook her head, announcing in a haunted voice "You know life is not that simple but…" her tone cheering up "if it makes you feel better – it was worth it."

It did but only marginally.

* * *

><p>AN – Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think Gibbs is going to do next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

><p>Kagome picked up the sunniest room for her bedroom, a choice that was often put into question by friends and family who knew her habits best. They could not understand why she purposefully made herself suffer through early, blinding wake ups when she herself wasn't exactly a morning person. Regardless of their opinions she stuck to her choice like glue simply because she was conditioned this way. After the long trekking and camping in the wilderness she couldn't anymore <strong>not<strong> wake up to sunshine violently attacking her face, the self inflicted torture as crucial to her wellbeing as any other idiosyncrasies she collected over the years.

Regardless of her choice and the following design – mainly opting for magnificent sheets of glass that span a wall from top to bottom – the golden rays weren't to be blame for her reveille.

Actually the aura outside was ashen and gloomy, the colors sucked up by the heavy, low clouds hanging on the horizon. It was the pitter – patter of the rain that catapulted her into alertness and yet her unwillingness to rouse grew in proportion to the depressing weather so she tossed and turned, covering her head with the sheets using her indomitable will to wish herself into unconsciousness, if not the deep sleep then at least a short nap but her efforts were futile.

Defeated, she discarded the covers with one decisive move. While grunting sulkily she trotted unsteadily to the bathroom, her eyes half closed as she meandered around the familiar furniture.

Two splashes of cold water and a solid scrub to the face later removed the drowsiness and she was ready to brave the next day or at least the challenge of fixing breakfast.

Reentering the living room in a much lighter and alert mood she jumped reflexively at the sudden appearance of a humanoid figure sitting in the darkness. Flipping the light switch on, her body relaxed at the pitiful sight that emerged.

Despise their shortness, the gray hair stuck out every which way perfectly complementing the yesterday's clothes, rumpled by sleeping on the couch.

"**Dad!** You almost gave me a heart attack." She accused holding her hand over the chest. Pumped she asked the first question that came to mind "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her blankly, blinking and turning his head slowly, his face listless. Then his attention was caught by the ticking clock on the wall. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed, the blanket falling at his feet.

"Kagome, I just" he looked at her then turned towards the door, and her again, his face grim and voice unapologetic "I didn't have any keys so I stayed."

Lifting her eyebrow at him, she chuckled as if hearing a joke she only understood.

Sauntering towards him, she asked rhetorically "You know what I really hated when I came here? Locks. Specifically snap – locks. I have no idea why you love them as a nation but there were many days when I wanted to rip this troublesome lock out of the entrance door and exchange it for something that will not lock me out every single time I forget the keys reducing me to a begging fool. So really, next time you are welcome to the couch should you want to stay but leaving is just as easy" she smiled innocently, making an indirect jab at his half truths, hinting she understood his motivations. Gods know she has enough of _protective_ males in her life to realize when another one joins the team. Him strapping back the gun he had second ago in an easy reach of his hand or considering the fact that any intruder would have to pass the living room before entering the bedroom, just confirmed her suspicions.

"So…" she looked at Gibbs standing next to the neatly cleaned sofa, the blanket folded into a small, even cubicle and pillows nicely puffed up and beaten into shape. While the uneasy atmosphere hanged over them she gazed at him something fiercely before sighing and starting again "So… how do you like your breakfast?"

His shoulders sagging he grumpily delivered "Can't stay" pointing out to the clock.

Kagome face fell down disappointed but she quickly recovered, her eyes flashing as she proposed "I have a car. Let me take you home and then to work."

Gibbs started to protest but she smiled at him knowingly. He lost the battle before it even started and no argument, not even mentioning his car parked 3 blocks away could change her mind. She was quite stubborn like that. She let him say what he wanted and then pointed out the time while grabbing the keys. "Are you going or not?"

Defeated, he went after her.

* * *

><p>The moment the car stopped, Gibbs crawled out of it, his legs more wobbly than he wanted to admit. He took a deep breath to stop his rapidly beating heart just before he leaned on the hood of the car allowing his forehead to touch the cool metal. This quite helped his upset stomach or maybe the coursing adrenaline? He wasn't quite sure. He hoped that he did not look like he just had his shit scared out of him but that might be too much to ask.<p>

"Oh, come on! I'm not a bad driver." Kagome whined.

He opened one eye looking at her incredulously.

"I am not!" she repeated stubbornly arms waving in a wild fashion. "I've had my license for months now. It's just that everything is in reverse here. I have to constantly remember it's the right side of the road, not the left one."

Gibbs blinked and blenched remembering one of the unexpected, last minute turns. _So that's why it happened, _his mind dutifully supplied.

"And Shippo doesn't allow me to drive" she finished in a sullen voice, her arms crossed over the chest but she couldn't pout for long. It wasn't in her nature and Gibbs looked too much like a kicked puppy. Her vast amounts of empathy nagged at her to do something.

Kicking at an imaginative rock, she shuffled towards him, rubbing his shoulder in slow circles. "Sorry, dad. I scared you. I'll try no to again. Are we good?"

She had his full attention now and he scrutinized her but said nothing.

Loosing her nerve, Kagome shoot "Coffee?"

He somewhat perked up and she could almost imagine his ears pricking up not unlike a fox kit hearing something intriguing.

Grabbing him she crossed their arms and pulled him towards the closest café adding "it's on me to soothe your old, fried nerves." she winked.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he smiled fondly just before leading her through the door to the warm interior.

Loosening her shawl, Kagome head turned towards him while her eyes scrutinized the chalk board above the bar. "You like yours as black as night and bitter as sin, right?"

"Yes." He nodded in agreement, already swallowing the saliva due to delicious smell that assaulted his senses. Every cop has his guilty pleasures or fixations. All things considered, his was quite harmless.

Lifting her hand with fingers forming a V she ordered "Two black coffees on the go, nothing inside… and make them big."

"I though you don't drink coffee." He asked surprised once the barista left them to fix the drinks.

"I don't" she confirmed "but I was curious and I wanted to try this dark beverage that you probably would like to have delivered to your system through IV in unlimited quantities."

"I wouldn't. It tastes too good to waste it that way." He quipped.

"_Ha! _But you admit your addiction."

"I never denied it." he shrugged his arms.

"You're no fun." She whined in a teasingly manner but before he could continue their banter they have been summoned to pick up their cups.

He took the first sip quickly, the liquid almost scalding his throat while Kagome followed in a more sedate manner, her first taste short but through. Spluttering around she made a sour face "It's disgusting. How can you drink this?"

Gibbs chuckled at her absolutely cute display. If he ever imagined how he wanted his daughter to react to heart – attack inducing, unhealthy coffee, this was exactly it. Taking the cup out of her hand, he led her to the booth asking her to sit.

He came back minutes later with a ceramic cup, this drink finished at the top with the generous amount of whipped crème that started to melt and threatened to escape its confines.

"What's that?"

"Something you will like better. Just try it."

Kagome sniffed but she could only feel the sweet sugary smell that told her nothing so she mixed the drink and as she has done it the white cape gave place to a much richer, brown and thick fluid. Eagerly she took the first sip and sank blissfully into the couch. "Much better. Thank you."

Sitting together they chatted amiably while drinking slowly, not rushing despise Gibbs being almost too late to work. Truth to be told he did not want to go, he loved this casual time he could easily spend with her listening to the animate stories and easy, infectious laugh. With each minute passed he could feel their shy, budding relationship getting stronger despise the secrets dividing them.

He was three fourth of cup done when a bell rang and Kagome slid lower muttering incoherently. He looked at this odd behavior, startled and surprised again, the antics more suitable for a teenager than a young woman.

The explanation came swiftly, standing next to their table with a blazing smile and a red mass of tousled hair. Kagome shot him an angry look before the argument started. As they quibbled he observes them openly, allowing the situation to unfurl as there was not enough bite behind the words to turn it into a dangerous argument. Quite the opposite, it felt like it was a familiar territory to both, some kind of a habit. Also he relished the chance to listen as some things being said were quite illuminating and as he listened, he also observed discreetly.

Shippo looked good. Very good. He couldn't see any bruises or injuries on his skin and the way his body moved as he gesticulated did not hint at pain. He pressed his lips together. He did not like it. He did not like it _at all._ Part of him wanted to stand and scream and ask where he has been when his daughter was beaten but as he wasn't there as well, he did have the right… **yet**.

"Fine!" Kagome shrieked throwing hands in air. Making the place for Shippo she looked at Gibbs, her cheeks blushing, partly due to anger but mostly due to embarrassment as he was the witness to the embarrassing exchange. "As you see dad, my bodyguard has found me. Apparently, I am not fit to spend some time with my dad alone" she complained bitterly. "You should go to work. I'm safe."

Turning his attention to the lean man who was still smiling unnaturally, he asked "Is she in danger?"

His face forming into a serious mask, Shippo said in an even voice "Not at the moment."

This indicated that there are times when she is indeed in danger. Frowning he eyed the male, silent understanding passing between them. _You will protect my daughter._

As Shippo nodded, Gibbs stood up placing a fleeting kiss on Kagome's cheek in a silent goodbye.

She beamed, extremely happy, the first ever kiss from her father. Waving as she observed through the window his progress to the NCIS office, both coffees in hand, she was oblivious to the thunderous thoughts that plagued his mind. Why does Shippo, who is her bodyguard, looks like nothing happened to him? What happened to Kagome? Who did it to her? And most importantly how can he get to the truth?

* * *

><p>AN – for those who are not watching every episode as I do before I will write a chapter: this happens at the very beginning of the episode 1x14 "The Good Samaritan" where Gibbs enters the office with two cups of coffee in hand and no one knows why.

Despise the long wait I hope you enjoyed. I have been writing this for a while but it is so damn hot I can't focus. I don't know how people from warm countries can enjoy this kind of weather (36 C degrees in shade with no RAIN). The whole week is supposed to be like that.


End file.
